transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Hostage Release
August 29, 2013 Autobot City Landing Pad The smell of heated tarmac hits you first as you survey the landing and liftoff point for all flights to Cybertron. The wreckage of previous battles here are off to the back in a jumbled heap. To the southeast is the massive form of Autobot City itself, a bit battle-scarred, but still operational. Surrounding you on all other sides are forests of large conifer trees. The spaceport absolutely sparkles with a new shine - in fact, it's almost blinding in direct sunlight. Spots are a thing of the past, and each building has a brand new coat of paint. Even the *scrap* piles look like they've been cleaned off and straightened up. Descending from the sky in classic purple metal colors is a Decepticon shuttle! Yes, the Decepticons claimed that this shuttle carried the hostages that Scorponok captured in his battle for Charr. However, the ranking Autobot is--unfortunately, depending on your point of view--Repugnus, who does not trust the Decepticons for one minute. In fact, if it was him, he'd have rigged the shuttle with explosives, even if the hostages really were inside. In fact, the only reason that he hasn't already ordered the shuttle shot out of the sky is that Rodimus might be mad about it. "Good thing I let you out of the quarantine ward, Blades!" Repugnus says. "That way, if the Decepticons try anything, you can give them whatever horrible disease you have--well, on top of the horrible diseases you already have." "You sure are a pal, Repugnus," Blades replies, and it is very difficult to tell if he's being serious or sarcastic. He stares up at the shuttle, hands behind his back. He feels a bit twitchy after being cooped up so long. After a moment, Blades asks, "Do you want me up in the air? You know, in case we need to shoot it down? Like wusses." Amber MacKenzie starts to wonder why she came, though this isn't the first time she's met a Decepticon shuttle full of escapees here. Peering up at Repugnus, she asks, "Have *you* caught something from Red Alert, Pug? By all means, take precautions, but pleeeease don't jump to conclusions. Besides, they may have information for us." She sighs and reminds herself of the same things she reminded Pug. "Though I'm not real happy about having Coalition members as guests. Gits." Now there's someone she hasn't seen in ages... She's reminded of that quick trip to Decepticonville on Cybertron. Bloody crazy guy. "Hey, Blades. Nice to see you again." "Maybe later, Blades!" Repugnus says with a smile. "I'll certainly keep it in mind. And Ms. MacKenzie, you must understand! I KNOW evil! You might call me an... insider!" He grins evilly at the human. "It's not paranoia, after all, if your fears are justified!" The shuttle lands, and the Decepticon gumby, Momentum, carefully chosen by Decepticon command for his ability to follow orders without deviation and also the fact he does not seem TOO racist against organics, steps out of the ramp first. He looks at the Autobots blandly for a moment, then gestures to the shuttle. More gumbies emerge, leading out the hostages. Everyone seems to be here, save for the Nebulans (which were already returned or... killed), although a few of them have these blank looks on their faces, look nothing's going on in there. And a few more prisoners look really anxious about something, and they keep glancing at the aliens who seem to have nothing going on in their heads. Amber MacKenzie lowers her voice and steps closer to Pug. "I'd suggest separating the zombies from the rest," she mutters, studying both the released prisoners and their guards. Are the guards also shying from the zombies? "It'd look really bad if those folks suddenly attacked, forcing us to kill them. A wonderful propaganda coup for Zarak." Amber MacKenzie says, "Er... isn't the Coalition cozy with Silas, and isn't Silas fond of brain bombs?" Blades approaches the soon-to-be-ex-hostages, who may well have bombs inside them. He gets down on his knees to look them over. Then, he ahems, and he announces in his best serious voice, "Okay, show me on the action figure," and he pulls out a giant Onslaught plushie, "...where the Decepticons touched you. And then punch Onslaught in the face, because slag that guy." Repugnus says, "Yeah. And?" Amber MacKenzie says, "Eh. I'm more politically conscious these days. If these folks blow each other up while in Autobot custody, it'll make us look bad. This would make Zarak happy. It may also make more Assembly idiot hotheads want to fight us." The guards are not, in fact, shying away from the 'zombies'. In fact, they seem quite assured that the 'zombies' are no threat whatsoever. "Yeah, would be, which is why WE'RE ALSO VIDEOTAPING THEM," Repugnus says for the Decepticons' benefit as well as Amber's. One of the prisoners who approaches the plushie just shrugs. "They didn't touch me, actually. Kept saying I was next, though. And, eh, I think I've seen enough violence for a while." He walks past, forfeiting his chance to punch Onslaught. And most of the prisoners react that way, for the most part. However, a few of the prisoners, when they approach the plushie, just shudder and say something like, "Where didn't they touch me with their cruel whips and stun prods!" Most don't punch Onslaught, but one deranged prisoner finally does, and gets so into it that he makes up for everyone else that didn't. Then he walks away, sobbing a bit. Then there's the zombies. No reaction to Blades' question, or to the plushie. Just mindlessly standing, and seemingly barely, at that. Repugnus says, "It's okay, they're on Monsterbot Candid Camera." Blades says, "Okay, not a psychologist, but that was interesting, don't you agree, Repugnus? Amber?" Repugnus says, "Eh... which part?!" Blades gets up closer to one of the 'zombies' and asks, "Hey. Hey you. With the... face? What's the weather like on your planet?" He pulls out a pin, sticks in the Onslaught plushie between the optics, and stows it away. Blades makes a mental note to have First Aid bake some cookies for the crying guy or something. Blades says, "All of it! But what's this 'next', eh? Amber, use your magic reporter powers." Amber MacKenzie snorts. "If I'd been tortured, I'd do the same, Blades. 'Next' is a psychological ploy to encourage constant fear. I've seen it in some third-world countries. Any medics experienced in organic care? The EDC knows humans, obviously, and Nebulans to a degree, but not these folks... I have a feeling that the zombies are some kind of trick. Or a distraction for something else. Good on you for your Candid Camera, Pug." Blades says, "First Aid could probably handle these folks. He has a cream for everything." Repugnus says, "Eh... unless he puts the cream on their nightmares, might not help, Blades." Blades says, "You'd be surprised." No reaction from the 'zombie'. His eyes don't even track and follow Blades as he approaches. Weird. Repugnus says, "...no freaking way." Amber MacKenzie frowns at the zombies, uneasy at the mystery. "Okay, if there are no medics here now, then how about folks with scanners..." She erks, suddenly reminded of something. "These may not even be people. I'm thinking of our visit to Jasper, and the weird things we found there. Anyone here who can verify whether or not these are actually organics or non-sapient robots?" Blades stares at the guy some more, and he pulls up CoalitionWiki on his datapad to try to figure out what species this guy is. He hazards, "This /could/ be normal behaviour for these guys... maybe?" Meanwhile, Blades /grins/ over at Momentum and pulls his index finger across his own neck. "We're done here," Momentum says, pointing the other Decepticons back into the shuttle. "You have your hostages, and we're tired of dealing with you Autobots. You weak, simple-minded filth." Sneering, he turns away to re-enter the shuttle as well, though he does look back in time to see Blades' gesture. His sneer falters a bit. Repugnus glares at his back, clearly contemplating murdering them all. "Eh, I could transform and sniff 'em, Amber." Blades looks up the particular 'zombie' he's examining--oh, wait, he might not even need CoalitionWiki for this one! It's Larramanian--the one that was featured in the video, even. Blades stands up - well, okay, still slouching - and he ambles over to Momentum, still grinning. He tries to slap a too-friendly arm around Momentum's shoulders, and he says, "No, I don't think so. I oughta at least get you a snack for your troubles. Like a knuckle sandwich. What the slag kind of fast one are you trying to pull here, Momentum? This dope you're pushing is worthless! AND WHERE IS MY CUT!?" Amber MacKenzie shakes her head and sighs. "Oh joy. Aren't those the psychotic nuts who attack everyone?" Pug and Blades should feel right at home with them. "Either they're not organics, which means they may belong to Silas, or they're drugged, or they're brain dead. How about eliminating some guesses, folks? Pug, they don't look like they'll get upset if you get close enough to transform, so how about if we give that a try?" Repugnus in fact is the last person who would feel right at home with the Larramanians, especially seeing how he trolled their entire planet. "Yeah, okay. Let's try." Transforming, he approaches the prisoners, scythes out. Some of them shy away. "Easy! These aren't claws, they're, uh, sophisticated sensors!" That was half-true, at least! Momentum's lips press together tightly. Then he finally replies, "Ahem, *Autobot.* WE honored our end of the bargain, and if you really want the rest of the galaxy to take the Autobots at their word, well--you have to let us go! After all, shooting envoys isn't exactly very honorable!" Repugnus says, "Huh... no explosive compounds that I recognize... X-Ray vision doesn't turn up any suspicious devices implanted into them... and they *smell* right." Whirl says, "What's it like being able to smell?" Whirl says, "I bet it's amaaaaaaazing~" Amber MacKenzie says, "Drugs, maybe?" Repugnus says, "You can't smell!?" Repugnus says, "Man, being able to smell things, especially as well as I can, is amazing! It's like discovering new colors!" Whirl says, "Wooowwwwwwwww." Repugnus says, "Uh... nope." Repugnus says, "No drugs that I can smell." Blades tries to give Momentum a tight squeeze and continues amiably, "Oh boy, you're making a big mistake - *I* am a Protectobot, you see. And us Protectobots aren't like your average Autobot! We're known for... putting out fires, and... handing out speeding tickets, and... pacifism, and... smoking questionable substances, and... breaking into Decepticon bases, finding people, and slitting their main fuel lines, because we get REALLY TORQUED when hostages get lobotomies or are replaced with pod people or whatever it is you did. So you can explain what happened here and who did it, and hey, I know that's not you, buddy! You're safe. For now. Or you can say nothing and depart. And I can go find you. And I /will/ find you. And... you know what happens then, right, pal?" Repugnus says, "Wait a minute... what the hell... I'm smelling... amniotic fluid?" "W-we didn't do any of that!" Momentum says, trying to wriggle away from Blades and retreat into the shuttle. "Now you Autobots said you wouldn't harm us while we dropped off the hostages, and, ah, we've done that! So, let us go! Or you'll be... EXPOSED! As liars! Yeah!..." And yet, he seems REALLY nervous. Blades says, "Send in the clones?" Swerve says, "I don't even know what that is, and usually I'm pretty good with fluids." While that's going on, one of the prisoners, some kind of anthropomorphic cephalopod, tries to gesture to Amber to get her to come over. Repugnus says, "Let's just say that I may have visited Planned Parenthood's back dumpster once. Oh, wait, that's exactly what I did! NOW YOU KNOW." Whirl says, "I'm so confused right now." Repugnus says, "It's okay, Whirl, it happens to the worst of us." Amber MacKenzie arches a brow at the cephalopod and recalls that she didn't even think to question the coherent prisoners. For that, she punishes herself by taking a risk: actually steps away from the towering Monsterbot and closer to him/her/it. "Evening," she greets politely, blithely ignoring Blades as he leans on the Decepticon, who undoubtedly deserves it. Blades says, "I'm confused that you only did this once." Repugnus says, "You're right! I should do it *again.* Maybe pick up something for Prime..." Whirl says, "Get something for me too." Repugnus says, "Does it matter if it's all rotted?" Whirl says, "OH see if you can get some babies in a jar for me. I have shelf space I need to fill." The cephalopod's eyes dart left then right, then he slooowly leans in to Amber and quietly whispers, "You see those guys not reacting to anything? We... we thought they were dead! The Insecticons..." He shudders. "We watched the Insecticons eat them one by one before our very eyes, slowly, painfully, trying to force us to give up more information! We didn't understand why they didn't just torture the rest of us if they were going to break the agreement... and... I don't understand why they're here with us again!" Repugnus says, "Will do. Might even include a top hat for the little bugger." Whirl says, "All right! You're the best!" Swerve says, "Man, this is why I don't let you guys keep your steins behind the bar." Repugnus says, "And here I thought that that was just racism!" Amber MacKenzie says, "Huh. Blades may be right. According to my friend here, the zombies were slowly eaten by Insecticons, only to magically be re-embodied. Don't Insecticons have cerebro-somethings? Could they clone the dead guys and put something in their heads?" Swerve says, "Nah, I ain't prejudiced like Huffer. I dislike guys on personal merit." Repugnus says, "Still racism in my book, Swerve! Racism against evil people! And, er... wow. That explains the smell. Diabolical. Dunno about the cerebro-shells, though. Last I heard Bombshell was still rogue." Whirl says, "Which one was Bombshell again?" Whirl says, "Was he the one who could jump really far?" Blades says, "The sexy blonde one." "Thank you, sir, especially as you have no reason to like us, either. I suspect some kind of trap... Please stay away from the zombies; I have no idea what they're supposed to do, but whatever it is, we aren't going to like it." Amber gestures him towards the rest of the still-sapient hostages. Whirl says, "Oh!" Whirl says, "Okay, that makes sense." Repugnus says, "Oh, Whirl, you're the worst intelligence agent ever!" Whirl says, "Hey! It's not my fault they all look the same." Blades seems perfectly content to try to follow Momentum onto the shuttle. He continues cheerfully, "You know the only thing that's going to be exposed? ...aside from maybe the contents of your abdominal cavity, because that's really up to you and the choices you make... that /you/ aren't holding up your side of the hostage deal. Because you haven't given back all of them." Swerve says, "Who even knows when it comes to those things. Hey, are you guys in Autobot City? Are there zombies in the city?" Repugnus says, "Eh, not the flesh-eating kind, but apparently!" Swerve says, "Oh man, zombies! On the landing pad? I'll be right there! I love zombies! I've got a handbook and everything!" Whirl says, "Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeerd." Blades says, "They're. Like. Hostages. That got eaten? And also murdered. And now they won't talk about the weather or punch my Onslaught doll or do... anything. Are those in your handbook?" The cephalopod nods, and shuffles over to the non-zombies, looking clearly worried at Amber's warning. However, he does warn the other aliens away from the zombies. Speaking of the zombies, there is indeed a group of apparently zombified aliens standing around, though they aren't doing much of anything, or attacking anyone--they're just standing there, staring at nothing. "What?!" Amber growls, her eyes widening in shock. "They didn't return all of the hostages?!" She's not playing to the audience, no no no. Whirling towards the shuttle, she demands of Momentum, who is probably still trying to escape, "What have you done with the rest of these people, you bloody terrorist?" Momentum awkwardly shuffles into the shuttle, Protectobot in tow, but as he finds himself surrounded by fellow Decepticons he regains some of his spine! "Oh, yeah, Protectobot? Well, LOOK AROUND YOU!" He looks a bit smug as his friends draw weapons on Blades. "You stepped onto OUR turf, now, and there's no way you could kill all of US before we killed you! So BACK DOWN." "Er, w-wha?" Momentum blurts as Amber, true to meddling human nature, butts into the argument. "What do you mean? I uh, was just explaining to Blades that we DID return all of the hostages! They're... right there! You can see them!" He tries to wriggle out of Blades' grip again. Swerve comes jogging out onto the landing pad, slowing down as he emerges and still walking straight into the side of a parked cargo loader hoverplatform because he's consulting one of those Zombie Outbreak Handbooks and it's a little difficult to turn the pages with his awkwardly proportioned hands. Swerve says, "Uh, not so far as- ow!" Swerve says, "Yeah, not so far as I can tell." Swerve says, "Are you sure that's not just 'dead guys?'" Blades says, "But they're dead guys that are alive again." Blades does not back down. Instead, he draws one of the blades off his back and tries lay it across Momentum's neck and pull him into a lock. He is /still/ happy-sounding as he points out, "I don't have to kill you all. I just have to kill you, and that ruins your day pretty well, I think! /Amber/ will kill the rest of you. Or Metroplex's defenses. But probably Amber. Or you could just admit that you did something horrible to the hostages and maybe get out of here alive." "HAH!" Amber yells back. "They're looking pretty dead to me, Decepticreep! That's what happens when PEOPLE GET EATEN BY INSECTICONS!" In the best Scooby tradition, she meddles for all she's worth! "You are SO busted!" In front of the cameras, too. She pauses in her loud tirade to point Swerve towards the zombies. Repugnus's contribution is to laugh at Swerve as he runs right into a cargo loader that even a blind Autobot wouldn't have missed. "Haha! Hey, I can help you up, Swerve!" Repugnus says, offering Swerve a hand. Well, a razor-sharp scythe, actually. Momentum looks horrified as Amber reveals the plot and blows the whole thing wide open! "I..." And there's Blades with a... blade right at his back, not only disregarding his threats, but pointing out how screwed they are! "I... I can't tell you! You... you don't know what he'll do to me!" Swerve fortunately has the wit to not take Repugnus' proffered claw. Although that's probably not so much to do with the razor-like edge as the fact that nobody ever helps Swerve up unless they've palmed some nasty prank first. He gets up on his own and before he can say anything he spots the zombies suddenly. He hadn't recognized them since they weren't milling around groaning and wheezing or screaming and gnawing on flesh in the 'usual' way. "Whoah. That's... hmm." Swerve cautiously approaches the zombies with Hanzo Steel (actually a golf club) in hand, apparently only half-cognizant of the hostage situation. He stops about twenty feet away from the nearest one and looks at it. The zombie does not react as Swerve draws near. None of the zombies do, in fact. They're just standing, staring off at nothing. Oh, wait, one of them's doing something--he's falling over onto his shoulder. And staying there, drool dripping from his open mouth. "These guys are just kind of pathetic. I don't feel like whacking 'em quite so much now," Swerve remarks, using the golf club to poke at one a little. The thing about Autobots is that most of them are quite nearly suicidally courageous. It is unusual for an Autobot actually be... courageous but sane about it. Blades is, as he explained, pretty torqued about this whole concept of... feeding hostages to Insecticons and then making zombie clones of them? Who even does that? Who does Blades have to brutally murder to stop these atrocities? Blades agrees sympathetically, "I don't know what he'll do to you." The blade stays put. "But I know what *I*'ll do to you. But if you tell me who he is, what I'm going to do to you could become what I'll do to him instead!" The poke from a golf club knocks over another zombie, who flops onto his back. Momentum shakes with fear. Murder by Protectobot? Or murder by HIM? "I... I..." He draws a laser pistol. For a moment, it shakes in his hand. "I..." Then he point it at his own head. "I CAN'T!!!" he finally screams, about to pull the trigger. BLAM! Momentum's head explodes. The other Decepticons stare in shock. Amber MacKenzie walks over to join the "normal" hostages. "Sorry about this, folks," she apologizes. "This is pretty bad, even for Decepticons, but I guess that's just the way they are." She sighs and looks the mismatched group over. "Is anyone injured? I don't know if we can find someone to offer medical care..." She breaks off at the sound of a shot and glances back towards the shuttle. Bye-bye Momentum. What a loss. Blades enjoys the spray of Momentum's head exploding all over him, though he's a bit disappointed that he didn't do the deed himself. While the Decepticons are stunned, he runs out of the ship, taking that opportunity. He's still really torqued off, though. Can't get a straight answer out of these people! Blades says, "Okay, so Momentum just blew off his own head rather than face punishment from HIM. We don't know who HE is." Blades says, "We can /try/ just detaining all these Decepticons, since they screwed up their end of the hostage transfer, but you're going to need to get someone who is actually good at questioning in." Swerve looks up at the sound of the shot, feeling relieved for the distraction from the honestly pathetic zombies. He was trying to pick up the one he pushed over but it was all floppy. He sets it back down and goes towards the shuttle to investigate, when Blades comes running out with blades drawn! "Should we be running too?" The remaining Decepticon gumbies share a grimace at what just transpired in their shuttle. "...slag," says Aftface, an ugly Decepticon who probably turns into a car. "Well, we might get slagged by Command when we get back, but where else are we gonna go?" And grimly, they man their stations, powering the shuttle up, and it eventually lifts off. Repugnus watches the shuttle leaving with a frown. <> he radios to the cityformer. Nothing happens. <> Metroplex says, "ARE THERE ANY RANKING OFFICERS BESIDES REPUGNUS AVAILABLE? PLEASE ADVISE." Bug Creature grunts, as Metro hesitates, "No, Swerve, we don't need to run. They are. Nuts. Blades! Metro's getting a conscience. Be a dear and shoot at the 'con shuttle, please?" Sandstorm says, "Well I'm not ranking on him, but now I'm curious what ol' Repugo did that the big guy needs to start yellin" Repugnus says, "Eh, ehm, tell 'em, Blades." Whirl says, "I'm a ranking officer!" Blurr chuckles. "Oh what did you do -this- time, Repugnus?" Sandstorm says, "This oughta be good. Whirl, pass the popcorn." Blades says, "Okay, the Decepticons fed a bunch of hostages to the Insecticons and then made zombie versions of the dead guys. Now the Decepticons are escaping. So we want Metroplex to shoot the shuttle, but you know what?" Sandstorm says, "So why are you talking instead of shooting it?" Swerve says, "I think that IS his inside voice." Blades cracks his knuckles and directs, "Amber, get the hostages out of the way. Even the zombie ones." He transforms and takes to the air, trying to get a lock on the shuttle's engines with one of his smart rockets. Once he thinks he has a firing solution... he takes the shot. Metroplex says, "THE AUTOBOT HANDBOOK'S GUIDELINES ARE CLEAR. WE ARE NOT TO FIRE UPON ENEMY PERSONNEL WHILE UNDER A TRUCE UNLESS THEY BREAK THE TRUCE FIRST." Blades says, "Look, feeding hostages to Insecticons is totally truce breaking, that's in the Helicopter Code. Whirl, back me up." Sandstorm says, ".. Wait, what truce?" Swerve grabs a gun off the cargo hover and blasts away with wild inaccuracy at the departing shuttle. He maybe hits it once? About ten seconds later a Canada goose falls out of the sky and lands with a thwack on the landing pad. Whirl says, "I am backing you up a hundred and ten percent." Sandstorm says, "Because I'm pretty sure feeding people to their bug pets counts as breaking it". Blurr says, "Why did you agree to a truce in the first place?" Amber MacKenzie is already with the hostages, so she herds them away from possible shrapnel, assuming that Blades actually succeeds in shooting the shuttle down. Considering that these folks are possibly still hostiles, she doesn't take them inside. Instead, they take cover in the wreckage from previous battles. Repugnus says, "Eh, the 'cons were dropping off the hostages they took at Charr, as part of the deal. And we agreed to it because we want them back!" Repugnus says, "But now we don't need them anymore, Metroooo!" Sandstorm says, "... and then they sent zombie ones instead. Yeah, that sounds pretty breaky to me. Com'n Metro, light em up." Blurr says, "Well, if they fed the hostages to the Insecticons, I think that counts as breaking the truce." Metroplex says, "NO." Whirl says, "Wait, are the hostages dead?" Air Raid says, "Wow." Air Raid says, "Good job guys." Whirl says, "I'll take them." Whirl says, "I have an idea." Swerve gets redrawn as Hubcap in all the shots after the one where he's shooting at the retreating shuttle. Aww. Repugnus sighs. "New laser core for Metro?" Blades says, "Matrix. Metroplex. Why are you against shooting people who murder hostages with kinky vore!?" Amber MacKenzie tilts her head, listening to broadband, and helpfully, even truthfully, murmurs, "There are a lot of Autobots angry at what the Decepticons did to those poor guys..." She then gives them a stern look. "Even after what *you* guys have done." It looks like there won't be any fireworks, so she relaxes a bit and rises to her feet (she was crouched behind a piece of a shuttle). She's only able to identify that much of it from the rubble's wing shape. "Haha, well, at least the AUTOBOTS won't kill us!" Aftface says at the pilot's seat, right before a mortar shell bursts through the hull and blows his head off. He slumps over onto his console as the gumbies panic to replace his position. The shuttle bellows smoke as it makes an awkward ascent into the sky, but eventually rights itself and continues into orbit... though that's still in range of Metroplex's massive guns! Blades says, "Unless... unless... Metroplex actually likes to think of all the people wandering around inside him as being eaten. It makes sick sense!" Whirl says, "That's... uh.." Whirl says, "Kind of hot in a really gross way." Sandstorm says, "You dudes are weird." Sandstorm says, "... Never change" Metroplex says, "I WILL FOLLOW THE HANDBOOK'S GUIDELINES. THE DECEPTICONS MAY HAVE LIED TO US, BUT ACCORDING TO AUTOBOT LAW, THEY DID NOT BREAK THE TRUCE, SO NEITHER WILL I." Blades says, "They did threaten to shoot me for entering their ship!" Metroplex says, "DID THEY INVITE YOU ONTO THE SHIP?" Blades says, "They didn't... not invite me. I was walking with Momentum, you know?" Blades says, "Anyway... can someone in security get some holding cells ready? And probably quarantine for the zombies, they might be brainwashed sleeper agents or something, WHO KNOWS." Metroplex says, "..." Amber MacKenzie says, "I'd advise treating them with kid gloves. We have a chance to influence these folks in our favor. After all, the Decepticons tortured and killed them, and the Autobots are being *so* much nicer than they were. Medical treatment, ask for their stories, then return them to some place like Monacus." The former hostages seem shamed by Amber's words, collectively. One says, "You know, I used to believe those transforming robots were all the same, but I guess there really is more to the Autobots than meets the eyes?" Bell UH-1V Iroquois choppers back down to the ground, transforms, and exclaims, "Slaggit! I /knew/ that guns will always let me down. Oh well... I saw their faces... I'll just have to hunt each and every one of those Decepticons down... and..." Blades leaves it there. "Repugnus, sir? Need anything else, or are we good, here?" Amber MacKenzie shrugs casually. "It's the same for us on Earth. We have our good people and our bad, but you can't judge one of us based on what our criminals do. I guess I really shouldn't blame you for falling into the same mistakes as we did, I'm ashamed to admit. Yes, there's more to *all* of us than meets the eye." She looks them over and sighs moodily. "I don't envy you your return home. *You* may understand the difference now, but your comrades may not." Bug Creature watches the shuttle fly off with a bitter look. If HE had better guns, he might have shot at the shuttle, too, but alas, he does not. "Nah... nah, that's all we can do here, Blades. Let's go home..." He tries to walk up the ramp into Metroplex to the main entrance, but the access panel gives an annoyed sounding "BEEP BERP" and flashes red. The door does not open. "Nnngh... Metro! Lemme in!" Repugnus says. No response. The door still doesn't open. "FEH. I'm sleeping outside, looks like..." He grumpily stomps off for who knows where. Autobot Message: 3/190 Posted Author Coalition Hostage Situation Thu Aug 29 Blades ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *G2 Hypercube Spinny* It's Blades! Should he be out of quarantine? Should have have Momentum's head splattered all over him? So many questions! "Okay, so, Repugnus, Amber MacKenzie, and I were supposed to make sure that the Decepticons gave us the Coalition hostages back properly. However, thanks to Amber's magic journalist powers, we discovered that in addition to just whipping and cattle prodding the hostages, the Decepticons also fed some of the hostages to the Insecticons, thereby murdering them, and then made... zombie clones of them?" "In the process of us discovering these facts, Decepticon shuttle captain Momentum blew off his own head rather than face the wrath of HIM, whoever he is. Given that the Decepticons had broken their agreement and did not give us all the hostages back alive, I tried to shoot down their shuttle to detain the rest of the Decepticons for questioning, but my rockets blow, so that didn't work. Also, Swerve shot down a goose, I think." "Amber has more to add, about how to properly treat prisoners and Repticulans and stuff, but me? I'm going to find these Decepticons who did this and make them pay. Blades, out." *G2 Hypercube Spinny* Autobot Message: 3/191 Posted Author Re: Hostage Situation Fri Aug 30 Amber MacKenzie ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Many of our guests were injured, so in the absence of First Aid, I asked his colleague First Responder to look at them. Considering the different species and lack of experience with them, he did a fine job. Few were uninjured, but at least none of them had life-threatening wounds, and they are now resting quietly. Others were in shock; most are recovering, but a few need counseling that should come from professionals of their own species. The clones have been separated from the others and quarantined, but any of the Coalition members can view them over video to make sure that they aren't being mistreated. During the time they were being treated, I stayed in the waiting room with the rest and asked for their stories. These were horrific but very informative. As Blades already mentioned, some hostages were slowly, torturously eaten alive by the Insecticons as incentive to the rest to give up more information. I suspect that the dead hostages were cloned to hide the fact that the Decepticons had tortured and murdered more hostages. In addition to that, a Terran/Nebulan-like subgroup of the hostages, the Repticulans, were forced to undergo reconstructive surgery to make them look like Nebulans. The publicly-broadcast events on Craniax were staged by the Decepticons using Repticulan hostages as actors. The poor quality of Triple-N's footage masks that. I'd suggest that we be exceptionally kind and welcoming to these people because 1) they've suffered enough, and it's the right thing to do, and 2) it would be proof that they did the Autobots a grave injustice. I may have mentioned that to them a time or two since their arrival. This is a huge opportunity to turn some Coalition members from enemies to friends or at least persuade some of them to reconsider their stance. Maybe we should just ask them if they're willing to listen to our side of the story, with an open and honest disclaimer that we will, of course, be favoring our own side. Something that troubles me is why Zarak, who is usually a highly-skilled politician and spin doctor, released hostages that know so much that is damaging to him. The clones, too, are a very clumsy and outright pathetic trick unworthy of him. Perhaps the one who Momentum feared so much is *not* Zarak. All this, from footage of the former hostages' arrival to medical treatment to my interviews has been recorded for those who wish to see all the details. Category:Logs Category:2034 Category:Non-TP